Trip to Hawaii!
by DragonStoneP
Summary: Basically a trip to Hawaii with the Briefs. M for lemons!
1. Let's Go!

It was one night when she came in. Goku, Cress and Bulla were watching a horror movie. It was one of those that came with those cheaply made 3D glasses. The movie itself was about some guy who just went around killing people because he could. There was one scene where it was a jumpscare which made Bulla hide and grab Cress. "It's just a movie..." He said. (oh yeah, in this story Goku and Bulma are together)

Then she walked in. It was Bulma. She handed two fliers to Goku snd Cress then sat back waiting. "Says here a trip to Maui, the Hawaiian island. 'Romantic getaway' stay in bed, lay on the beach, or just watch tv all day." Cress read out. "Sounds fun" Bulla said. "Aw do we have to?" Goku complained. "We can make a romantic setting here..." He continued.

"No Goku because we need to experience Hawaii for ourselves." Bulma replied. She then moved over to him and whispered seductively "I can also make it worth your time, in bed..." To this Goku smiled snd stopped his whining. He ran upstairs to get packed. He wasn't going to miss out on that. 'When in doubt, use sex!' Bulma thought.

"So are you two coming?" She asked looking over at Cress and Bulla. "Ya, we're gonna tag along." Bulla replied. Bulma smiled and walked into the kitchen to pack snacks and other food. The young couple walked upstairs to join Goku in packing.

The next morning, it was 4:23 AM when Cress woke up. The plane left at 10 and the trip was two hours. That left them about two hours to pack. They would leave at six if all went according to plan. So, it seemed Goku and Bulma were awake but he wasn't sure about Bulla.

Cress walked down the hallway and heard from Bulma "GOKU WHERE ARE THEY?! I KNOW I LEFT THEM RIGHT HERE!" Cress' face went red and he quickly flew by so they wouldn't hear him. He opened the room to Bulla's room. 'She did pack last night...' He thought to himself as he closed the door. About 15 minutes later, he went back to Goku and Bulma's room.

When he opened the door, it was a mess. There was a band aid package on the ground along with more miscellaneous items of importance. He saw Bulma looking for something. "Umm, what are you looking for?" Cress asked. "I'm looking for something women have only." Bulma hissed, not mad at him but at Goku for some reason.

A few hours later, it was 6:45. Everyone was awake and just finished breakfast. "Alright gang, let's go!" Bulma announced. The group just followed her outside. She threw a capsule and a car popped out. They all piled in. "Okay, it is officially cramped" Cress announced stuck somewhere unknown in the back. "Why don't we have any trunk space anyway?" Goku asked.

Later, Bulla was sitting on Cress' lap. She had to unless she wanted to lay down on an uncomfortable suitcase. "Ugh, I'm HOT" She complained. "You bet you are." Cress whispered to her and kissed her on the cheek with a complimentary squeeze on the buttocks. She yipped but blushed smiling.

'Reminds me of when we were younger huh Bulma?' Goku asked his wife telepathically. 'Indeed.' Bulma replied while looking at the rearview mirror. "So, umm, quiet moment." Bulla randomly said. It just stayed silent. Bulma just turned on the radio to some dumb country station, which was horrifying to the group.

An hour later, they arrived. "Screw this crap, let's go Goku" Cress told him. "Umm, okay?" He replied flying out with him. They lifted up the car and heard the women screaming. They placed down the car in some random spot and the women ran out. "Don't do that again!" Bulla cried out hugging Cress. "No promises!" He replied evilly.

"Well, we're here." Goku announced pointing. "Yup" The group replied. "I wish Trunks were here and not on some other planet." Bulma said sadly looking down. "Hey, I'm sure Trunks is fine on Venus!" Goku replied attempting to cheer up his wife. "I hope you're right..." She replied.

"Well, what's important is we're here. And we will enter and we will hang out." Bulla announced, still sounding shaky from the car and all. "Supreme fear of heights, right here." Cress said, pointing his thumb at his girlfriend. "HEY!" She yelled back. "Whatever, let's go inside come on guys!" Bulma called already halfway there. The group ran after her.

 **Longest chapter I've ever written. Well bye. When next chapter comes, it'll be an adventure in the airport. Later!**


	2. Airport and Plane Landing!

**Next chapter, I have plans for later. I DON'T OWN RESTAURANTS OR PRODUCTS MENTIONED!!!**

When they entered the airport, of course it was the place for tickets. They walked up to the counter. "Before I weigh your luggage, welcome to *insert name* International Airport. Tickets please?" The guy at their stand said. Goku handed the man the tickets. The guy started with Bulma and Bulla's bag.

"Okay, so names?" He asked. "Cress Briefs" "Goku" "Bulma Briefs" "Bulla Briefs" They all said one at a time. "For Bulla, I don't see your name, is it Bra?" The guy asked. "It is her name, but she goes by Bulla." Cress said in defense. "Mmm, okay your bags are all weighed." He said. "Wait... when did y-" Goku began. "Shut up Goku!" Bulma whispered.

When that was all done, they went up the escalator. "Remember when Trunks was young he was scared to death of escalators?" Bulma asked. The group laughed. "Whenever he saw one he would go AAAHH!" Goku said laughing as he tripped at the top. "Nice on- AH!" Cress tripped too.

"Okay, now I understand his fear..." Goku told them rubbing his forehead. Meanwhile, even Cress had gotten up and went ahead with the women. "Come on dad!" Bulla called back waving. "Wait for mee!!" Goku called out. Later on, they were at a Burger King. "I'll take a sausage egg mcmuffin!" Goku told Bulma. "Wrong restaurant!" Bulla told him. "Yeah that's McDonalds!" Bulma replied.

"So, there aren't any seats..." Bulla said. "Well, we shall do this!" Cress announced sitting on the floor on a pole. The three groaned and sat down eating. "Why didn't you bring a table?" Goku asked. "Could I FIT a table in my suitcase?" Bulma answered. "Are we Capsule Corp or Some Corp?" Bulla asked as-a-matter-of-factly.

Even later, the plane finally was boarding. "Flight 30AO to Maui, Hawaii is boarding now." Some woman over the loudspeaker announced. "Let's go!" Bulma yelled out while running to the bridge leading to the plane. Everyone shared glances then ran after her. They all boarded into first class. Bulma and Bulla sat together, Goku and Cress sat together.

"So, what are you gonna do first when we get there?" Cress asked Goku. Goku held two fingers to his chin in a thinking pose. Cress laughed at that. "First thing I'm gonna do is probably get dragged along with Bulma for shopping." He finally replied. "Is it possible to escape that evil?" Cress asked. "I can say you and Bulla are going to check into the room!" Goku recommended.

"Hey mom..." Bulla asked her mother. "Yeah hun?" Bulma replied. "So, would you allow it if.. umm... you know." She asked. "I don't know what your saying." Bulma answered. "Imagine Cress and I at the house, umm." Bulla explained. "Oh! Umm, umm," Bulma thought out loud. Bulla started to blush st the thought.

About two minutes later, the plane started. Then it started moving. When the plane took off, Goku panicked and ran to the bathroom with Cress facepalming. He looked out the window. 'Goku can be a baby...' He thought. 'Yeah he can.' Some voice responded mentally. 'Oh shit I sent that to you didn't I?' He thought while slowly turning his head to Bulma. 'Yup...' She replied.

A few hours later, the plane finally landed. "Ugh, remind me to never open a bag of airplane chips." Goku said. "I still don't understand how you gagged at the smell, it smelled normal to me!" Cress replied. "Yeah to YOU!" Goku shot. 'Finally, no more cramps in my legs, five hours is so long on a plane...' Bulla thought.

"I can make it up to ya later on." Cress whispered to her seductively which made her knees weak. "Sounds fun..." She replied. "Well we're finally off the damn plane..." Goku interrupted. "We were having a moment here!" Cress complained. "Yeah whatever let's get out of here." Bulma just told them and walked off quickly.

 **Done here, see ya!** **Lemon coming up between Cress and Bulla. Maybe with Goku and Bulma too.**


	3. Lemon! Cress and Bulla!

**Well as promised here's your lemon.** **Cress: What are you gonna make us do?** **Me: You'll find out soon -rubs hands together evilly-**

After Goku and Bulma came home around 7, Bulma was still all crazy for shopping. "Let's all go to another mall!" She announced making everyone fall to the ground with their legs up typical anime-style. "Nevermind, let's see a drive-in movie!" She announced instead. "I'm up for it!" Bulla yelled out almost out the door with Goku. Now it was Bulma's turn to fall over.

It was about an hour until they eventually reached the theater. Bulma had packed two vehicles because she could. Cress and Bulla shared one and Bulma and Goku shared one. They were both trucks, Ford F-450 to be exact. The movie they were watching was some mushy flick. It seemed to be a ripoff of Titanic, only it's not a ship. Bulma seemed to be enjoying.

"We can teach them one lesson in romance." Cress outburst. Bulla and him were inside the truck. "You bet we can." Bulla replied going along with the mood setting. Cress nodded and kissed her, pushing her into the side of the truck. The kiss was held while his hands moved down her curves. She had her hands behind his neck.

When they finally let go of the kiss, Bulla moved in making a movement so she was on top. Cress quickly removed his shirt revealing a six pack (come on, I know it's cheesy). She moved down licking it. He let out a groan at this. When she got to the pant line, she saw a still growing erection. A bright red blush came from seeing that.

He flipped her over and undid her bra revealing her breasts. Her breasts were already big, but now they seemed bigger. "May I?" He asked. "Be my guest." She replied. He moved in for a motorboat. 'Secret area may work' Bulla thought to herself. Her mom had taught her a spot on a Saiyan that would either make them better or slow them down.

Bulla touched the area where Cress' tail used to be and started rubbing it causing him to moan and squirm around. It took him by surprise. He looked at her with an evil grin. 'Uh oh...' She thought. He stopped her with a rough kiss which made them fall onto the floor between the backseat and front seat.

Cress' right hand held the back of her head while his left hand moved down to her now soaked panties. Somehow he was able to get them off and stick one finger into the vagina. She broke the kiss in a gasp. He pulled out the finger and licked it. "Not bad" He said in a irregular tone. His voice was a bit scary, but turned her on even more.

"My turn!" She announced undoing his boxers. She teased with him by licking the tip and massaging the area around. Bulla finally put the whole manhood in her mouth making Cress let out a silent scream. She had a wicked idea and started to rub the tail area. "I'M GONNA CUM!" He yelled out loud enough to not be heard outside.

Cress released it into her mouth. She swallowed all of it licking the excess off her lips. He moved down on her and started licking her womanhood. She let out loud moans at this. He started licking larger and longer strokes which made her quiver. His hands moved up to start fondling her breasts. He was squeezing them and playing around with them.

"How do you want it?" Cress asked in the same voice. "Since this is my first time, slowly then gradually faster." She replied. He nodded and inserted into her which made her cry out in an actual cry and moan. Like she wanted, he started slowly and then accelerated. The faster he went, the more moans he got. "FASTER! HARDER!" She cried out every now and then.

"I'm about to release again!!! In or out?!" He asked. "IN!" She replied and he released in her. The feeling trickled up her body to her womb. "Well, your parents are gonna kill me now." He said plainly, with that voice lost. "Maybe they'll be okay with it, I understand when I was 16 no, but I'm 21!" She replied. He nodded as he somehow was able to get his shirt and boxers back on.

"You think they know?" Cress asked. "Know what?" She replied. "You know, how we just banged." "Probably not."

"One more thing." He announced as he moved over to her neck and bit it. He quickly made a hickey after her cry of pain. "What was that for?" She asked. 'What do you think?' He thought, which she heard. "Wait, what?" Bulla said.

"Thoughts. You can hear mine and I hear yours." He replied. "Is that what the bite was for?" She asked. "Never clean the bite, or I'll have to bite you again." He replied. "Oh yeah, and in Saiyan terms, we're married." He said quickly while her mouth hung open.

"Did you know my sexual fantasy was banging in a truck?" He asked. "Really? Never would have known." She replied.

 **Cress: Well that wasn't bad**

 **Bulla: You bet that, and we aren't done yet! -jumps on him-**

 **Yeah, anyway thanks for reading. Next chapter soon. Bye!**


	4. Wait she's WHAT?

**Back with another chapter. So, how have you been?**

"Your dad's gonna kill me if he figures out." Cress told Bulla. "I'm scared... what if I am pregnant?" She asked. "Well, the name will be Cress Jr or Bulla Jr that's a fact." He answered. She was too scared to argue with him. She was afraid if she was pregnant, Goku or Bulma would murder Cress. Her dad would go straight at him at SSJ3.

"I can't sleep, I'm out." Cress announced as he walked out. 'Who would've known? Bulla Goku Briefs might be carrying another Saiyan inside of her.' She thought. Outside, Cress had decided to spar with Goku in the gravity chamber Bulma always brought along. They were training at 200x Earth's gravity. It was a lot to an amateur like Cress.

"Frankly, I'm a bit hungry after training." Goku announced. "I am too, but what can you cook?" Cress asked dropping his SSJ form. "Instant Ramen..." Goku replied. Cress held the bridge of his nose, sighed, and walked inside. To imagine their food, add 30 sandwiches, 20 hot dogs, 40 bowls of soup, and 5 glasses of water. Cut that in half, and you got Cress' midnight "snack". Don't cut it and you got Goku's.

"Why are these pregnancy tests so uncomfortable?" Bulla asked herself. A gentle knock was heard on the door. "Hun, are you okay?" Came a voice. It belonged to her mom. "I heard something about a pregnancy test" She asked. "Umm, I just haven't, umm, had my period this month!" Bulla replied. "Okaaayy..." Her mom replied and walked away. "Whew." She sighed.

When Bulma went downstairs, she saw the once beautiful kitchen overseeing the water was all dirty with Cress and Goku sitting at the table. She opened her mouth to talk, but she let it go and walked away. Back in the bathroom, Bulla was just finished with her pregnancy test. She didn't look at it going to the sink. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and looked at it and almost screamed.

'Umm Cress?' Bulla asked him telepathically. 'Yeah?' He replied. 'Come into my bathroom.' She told him. "Goku I'm off I need to, umm, do something." He told him and ran upstairs. In the bathroom, Bulla was staring at the response of the pregnancy test. She couldn't believe the response she got.

She hadn't even heard him come in. Two hands went around her waist and a voice came, "What is it my beautiful?" He asked. "Umm, I'm p-p-p-p-pregnant." She let out. "Oh well then... your parents are gonna kill me." He replied. "Wait, you're not abandoning me?" She asked. "Why would I do that?" He said. "Anyways, you're still mine." He said as he walked out.

Cress then took off to somewhere unknown. Only he knew where. When Bulla went downstairs to tell her parents, they already knew. "Wait, how?" She asked. "Sensed it" Goku explained swallowing a chunk of something way too big for a throat to comprehend. "When your father passed you, he sensed it. Told me, and we decided you aren't 16 anymore. It's your child." Bulma expanded. "Oh, well you're not gonna kill me? Or Cress?" She asked. "Like I said, it's your life." Bulma ended walking away to cook more food.

Later, a movie was on. Goku was with Bulma, and well, Bulla was alone. Cress was still gone. "Hey where's Cress anyway?" Goku asked. "No idea, earlier he left. I know he didn't abandon me." Bulla answered. Bulma shrugged and continued watching the movie. 'Where do you think he is?' Goku asked his wife through their bond. 'Don't know, can you see?' She replied. 'He's hiding his energy.' He ended.

Cress on the other hand was in another town looking for the best jeweler. He had seen Bulla was pregnant. Something needed to be done, and his way was going to be a big surprise. He had finally found the store. "Jordan's Jewels" was the name, everything was there from bracelets to necklaces. The green haired Saiyan walked in and saw a guy in a purple suit.

"Excuse me, but where do you keep your wedding rings?" He asked.

 **Evil cliffhanger**

 **Cress: Ha, I know what I'm gonna do.**

 **Bulla: There you are!**

 **Yeah, well see ya later**


End file.
